Cerea
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Semagi Sector Cerean Quadrant | stelsel = Cerean System | zonnen = 3 | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 386 dagen | rotatietijd = 27 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = Malium aanwezigheid Natuurlandschappen | inheemse = Cereans 98% Aryx Crown of Silk Oorg | gemigreerde = Mensen 1% | taal = | inwoners = 450 miljoen | hoofdstad = Tecave City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Cerean 250px|thumb|Tecave City 250px|thumb|Outsider Citadel Cerea was een planeet in de Mid Rim en de thuisplaneet van de Cereans. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Cerea lag ten zuidwesten in de Mid Rim in het Cerean Quadrant op het punt waar de Cerean Reach en de Great Gran Run samenkwamen. Het was een planeet met een gematigd klimaat en een ongerepte natuur met weidse landschappen die deden denken aan Alderaan. De Cereans hadden zich ontwikkeld als het intelligente leven op Cerea. Cultuur De Republic had zelden oog voor Cerea dat buiten alle bekende Hyperspace Routes lag. Zodoende moesten de Cereans zonder hulp van buitenaf zich ontwikkelen, los van de buitenwereld en de Republic. Om de natuur van hun planeet zoveel mogelijk met rust te laten woonden de Cereans in verticale steden die leken op enorme bouwwerken, zoals de hoofdstad Tecave City. Omdat de planeet nooit technologische bijstand had gekregen, verliep het vervoer op Cerea relatief traag en primitief. Veel verkeer geschiedde via de rivieren die verschillende centra verbonden. Zo werd er vaak per boot gereisd of via zelfgemaakte vlotten met een zeil. Via het land werd er veel op de Aryx gereisd, een grote gedomesticeerde loopvogel. Ondanks hun problemen met de verdeling van de geslachten – voor elke mannelijke Cerean bestonden er twintig vrouwelijke Cereans – leefden de Cereans een rustig bestaan en waren ze tevreden met de gang van zaken. Toen de buitenstaanders toch werden toegelaten op Cerea konden ze wonen in de zogenaamde Outlander Citadels. De planeet werd bestuurd door een Cerean Council of Elders s. Geschiedenis Cerea werd pas erg laat ontdekt, niet eerder dan 1.000 BBY omwille van de afgelegen ligging van de Corellian Trade Spine. De planeet had daardoor het contact met de Republic gemist en de planeet bleef hangen in een technologisch arme en rustieke samenleving. In de vroege geschiedenis van Cerea leidde Bi-Dar Tyunda een regering die de hele planeet bestuurde. Het was niet geweten of dit de voorloper van de Cerean Council of Elders was. Rond 4.000 BBY stond Cerea enkel bekend in databanken als planeet 36-AFE-2C met de notitie dat verkenners geen intelligent leven hadden ontdekt op de planeet. Ondanks deze vermelding had Cerea wel degelijk buitenstaanders ontvangen. Een geheime expeditie werd door Adascorp naar Cerea gestuurd. Zij ontvoerden – ondanks tegenstand – een heel dorp Cereans en lieten beschadigde schepen achter die de natuur vervuilden door lekkende brandstof. Na deze mislukte missie riskeerden nog weinig schepen om op Cerea te landen. De Navigators Guild leden bezochten enkel de ruimte boven Cerea om hun databanken op peil te stellen. Door hun ontmoeting met de Adascorp agenten waren de Cereans nog meer op hun hoede voor technologie. Pas in 67 BBY werd er officieel contact vastgelegd met de Republic. Enkele decennia voor de Clone Wars kreeg de Republic interesse voor Cerea omwille van de natuurlijke rijkdom en de aanwezigheid van Malium. Deze stof was in zijn natuurlijke staat verantwoordelijk voor het groeien van de Tecave Plant die dan weer Guilea produceerde, een kostelijke drug en verdovend middel. De aangeboden technologie – in ruil voor grondstoffen – werd door de Cereans geweigerd. In 33 BBY werden er gezanten van de Republic gestuurd Tijdens de Clone Wars opende Cerea wel zijn grenzen om slachtoffers op te vangen via het Refugee Resettlement Coalition. Maar deze buitenstaanders hadden het moeilijk om zich aan de technologiearme planeet aan te passen wat zorgde voor onrust. Niet zo lang voor de Clone Wars had Cerea dezelfde situatie meegemaakt met de buitenstaanders, die in de Outsider Citadels leefden, en enkele jonge Cereans die progressief waren ingesteld. Dit resulteerde in de Pro-Tech Movement die gesteund werden door Jabba the Hutt die erg geïnteresserd was in het Guilea. Toen werd de uitnodiging afgeslagen dankzij Jedi Watchman Ki-Adi-Mundi van Cerea en het aandringen van de Trade Federation. Tarr Seirr werd de opvolger van Ki-Adi-Mundi als Watchman van Cerea. Ondanks het feit dat Cerea in het gebied lag van de Republic sloot de planeet zich niet officieel aan tijdens de Clone Wars. In 21 BBY vond de Battle of Cerea plaats wat leidde tot enorm veel burgerslachtoffers. Talloze gebieden ongerepte natuur werden omgetoverd tot verschroeide stukken grond en de president van Cerea werd een doelwit van CIS Assassins die uiteindelijk slaagden in hun missie. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War trok Cerea zich nog meer terug. De ravage van de Clone Wars was nog lang niet verteerd en de Cerean Council of Elders s werd opnieuw opgericht. De vermoorde president werd vervangen en onder het nieuwe beleid trok Cerea zich nog meer weg van de rest van het universum. Ze begonnen hun planeet opnieuw op te bouwen en Cereans in het universum keerden terug naar hun planeet om daarbij te helpen. Een bepaalde fractie van Cereans vond het echter hun morele plicht om op te staan tegen het Empire maar hun idee viel in dovemansoren bij de Council. Toch bleven deze Cereans actief in de Civil War en hielpen ze opstandelingen waar mogelijk. De Council zette wel een verdedigingsleger op been dat patrouilleerde rond Cerea en zo handelaars of smokkelaars waarschuwden. Star Destroyers patrouilleerden in naburige stelsels hielden op hun beurt Cerea in de gaten. De buitenstaanders in de Outsider Citadels bleven rustig en lieten de Cereans hun werk opknappen. Sommige buitenstaanders verdwenen zelfs in de wildernis van Cerea om hun leven daar voort te zetten. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: I-16 + Online Index *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Prelude to Rebellion *Mid Rim Worlds Open Ports op HoloNet *Saga Edition Core Rulebook category:Mid Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire